un amor de esa clase
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Algo que Khan no era capaz de sentir. De cómo lo que no somos capaces de concebir, puede derrotarnos. Warnings; racismo desaforado. Drabble. Dedicado a osu Vaccea.


¿Debía sentirse humillado? ¿Quizá… ridiculizado? Mejor no acercarse a ese pensamiento, mejor no darle nombre, olvidándose de la culpa, de la incapacidad padecida a manos de seres menos capaces que él, no.

Mejor no pensar en ello.

El sueño inducido por el hielo y el desangramiento –porque no se diga que Mc Coy había sido avaro al tomar el fluido rojo de sus arterias, no; más allá de un ritual vampírico, estúpido e incompleto, ni siquiera eran capaces de matarlo y lo harían todo para revivir a Kirk, imbéciles— lo mantenía al borde de la conciencia, las drogas de la hibernación haciendo un efecto muy lento en su poderoso cuerpo.

Se supone que no soñamos en el hiper-sueño, en el que nos permite navegar distancias estelares o nos lo permitía, antes de la navegación warp, hibernados en nuestros tubos.

Se supone que nada nos hace sufrir ni nos divierte en ese interludio de cien o quinientos años, en el que no nos enteramos de lo que suceda afuera.

(Khan) recurrió a la fuerza de su religión, a sus más profundas creencias y a la fe profunda en su propia superioridad, sin hallar respuesta.

¡Cuán primitivos e ingenuos habían sido los hombres del Enterprise, al toparse con él! ¡Cuan infantil la venganza de su capitán, al golpearlo!

Cuán estúpidos el Vulcano y el humano, al no enterarse del vínculo que les unía, el cual era visible por demás, como salta una herida diminuta en un dedo, molesta cuando tratamos de hacer el más mínimo de los quehaceres.

Cuando retorció los brazos de Kirk frente al monitor, pudo ver la desesperación oculta bajo la transparente piel del Vulcano, aterrado por perder a su capitán, a su amado…acaso a su amante?

No.

No su amante.

No su amante todavía, y quizá de ahí venía la angustia del alien y Khan casi tomó aire para reír desaforadamente.

Era verdaderamente ridículo.

No conocía la fuerza de un amor de esa clase ni la había probado alguna vez; su estirpe había sido hecha para la gloria y el amor era cosa de niños, de tontos a los que les gustan los gatos, las flores y de campesinos que no piensan en los destinos superiores de un pueblo.

Pura gleba.

Pero no era cierto; él había amado.

Su ideal de justicia para todos incluía un gobernante amado –él mismo- jamás despótico, siempre noble, reconocido por sus talentos, por su inigualable superioridad y fuerza.

Khan Noonien Singh no era humilde.

Su mezcla de razas y su transformación última, debida a la eugenesia le daba la razón; no se trataba de un racismo de colores o de diferenciación de pieles, no. Se trataba de que los mejores dirigieran a los menos peores, a la plebe que vivía en el resto del planeta y de extinguir a aquellos que eran verdaderamente inferiores y ahí yacía todo el desentendido.

Por supuesto que sus ideales eran los de Adolf Hitler.

Y él no consideraba a Hitler un monstruo, sino un hombre apenas justo, preciso en su visión y sereno en la búsqueda de sus fines. Un verdadero incomprendido por sus iguales y atacado hasta la muerte por sus inferiores.

Ser vencido por la fatalidad, por el destino, por un incidente de proporciones cósmicas, por la desaparición de un sol o de millones y la extinción de una galaxia entera, vale.

Pero ¿Ser derrotado por el amor de dos idiotas que ni siquiera saben que se aman?

Khan tenía ganas de reír y llorar por toda la eternidad y no sabía si de sí mismo o del par de estultos emocionales que lo habían vuelto a meter en su sarcófago, cuando toda la guardia de Marcus apenas si había logrado dominarlo.

A veces, el ayudante médico se preguntaba por qué el antiguo tirano sonreía en su sueño sin sueños, como si se estuviera burlando de algo…

O de alguien.

-0-

_ aparte importante; Khan Noonien Singh es un MONSTRUO._

_No logro comprender a las fanfickers que lo emparejan con Kirk, con Spock o peor aún, que lo romantizan 'rehabilitándolo' y le dan un mnpreg. No sé que decir de las que lo pintan capaz del BDSM…como si éste fuera una enfermedad._

_Nope._

_Khan es alguien como lo describo en el fic; un Hitler y un sociópata con la seguridad de que le corresponde gobernar el mundo y deshacerse de quienes considera inferiores._

_O por lo menos, ésta es mi definición personal, desde Ricardo Montalbán hasta Benedict Cumberbatch; ambos quienes han encarnado al personaje demuestran que es alguien soberbiamente malvado y sin ninguna piedad. Si tenéis el cómic, sabréis porqué Khan cambió de aspecto; no os hago spoiler._

_El resto de éste arranque se describe por sí sólo; Khan está quedándose dormido de nuevo, en su criotubo, aún asombrado de lo ocurrido y éstos son sus pensamientos; cómo fue posible que nada, ni el tiempo lo derrotara? Tenían que aparecer Jim y Spock, por supuesto._

_Namasté y gracias por leerme._


End file.
